


A Meal Fit For a King

by meldve



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Discipline, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Just a little tho, Kinktober 2018, Kneeling, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, but like not too rough, but pretty light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meldve/pseuds/meldve
Summary: Kinktober Day 13: Creampie | Sugawara keeps smiling, even behind closed doors.





	A Meal Fit For a King

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I knew of Kinktober, so when I saw the list I thought I would save it until this precious moment. I have always headcannoned that Sugawara is a dom. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I think at this point in time I would make the leap to say it is definitely one of my best works I've ever made. I hope you enjoy my take on Sugawara.

Sugawara Kōshi understands. He really does. He understands that it’s tight, _incredibly_ tight chaining your wrists together like that. He understands the tightness starting to pull in your knees from kneeling on the bedroom floor. He understands what he’s asking of you, but he can’t help it. You’re just so gosh darn _cute_ kneeling before him.

He stands authoritatively over you, arms crossed over his chest. He just got off work, too, donning his favourite black slacks, his cream coloured, morning-pressed collared shirt, with a loosened black tie. The blazer was ditched the moment he stepped foot into your joint apartment.

He just knew you were at home waiting to treat him. After all, he did think he deserved a proper meal after the week he’s been having. 

Your hands still, clasped in front of you. Your head is down cast, observing the toy he’s chained around your wrists. You wonder if Sugawara will ever tell you where we went to buy leather trimmed handcuffs, with thick gold chains. A part of you shivers knowing he bought this with you in mind. 

“Did you just shiver?”

“No.”

“No what?”

“… No, _sir_.”

Without turning your head, you know he’s smiling sweetly at you. And you are one hundred percent correct in your assumptions. 

“You are so good to me, my darling wife,” he says softly, turning to walk a circle around you. His feet make near-silent pit-pats as he goes along. “I mean, of course you would shiver, you’re wearing nothing but a lace body suit.” Your nipples harden slightly when you’re reminded of the state of undress you’re in.

It’s a skin-hugging, thin, lacy fabric of a thing.

“You don’t have to kneel for much longer.” You sigh in response on auto-pilot, letting your shoulders slump a little bit.

You suddenly remember that this is Sugawara you’re dealing with, and immediately your back straightens as if a jolt of lightning has run through you. 

His steps stop.

The silence hangs in the air, thick and strained, ready to suffocate anyone who is in the vicinity of your shared bedroom. 

He crouches down, letting his weight rest on the balls of his feet. You turn your head to the side, just a little, and see that his arms are resting on his knees. The sleeves of his cream button down are rolled up to his elbows. 

He tilts his head to the side.

“First a shiver… Now you’re letting your shoulders slump?” 

You audibly gulp, your throat now dry from the tension. With every breath, it feels as though your chest gets tighter. There’s a slow burn starting to ignite in between your thighs. You press them together tighter. 

He leans closer to you, his mouth hovering over your right ear. “I thought you were a good girl,” he whispers, “You are a good girl, aren’t you?” Every syllable blows a puff of small air into your ear, and you involuntarily draw your head back every so slightly, your neck straining on one side. 

“…Yes, sir.”

He’s smiling during the whole exchange. 

Sugawara pulls himself back up, using his thighs as leverage for his palms, letting an audible sigh fall from his lips. 

“I want you to stand up for me.” He commands, yet his voice still sounds as soft as ever, as if he was asking you to get up after you’ve fallen down.

You’ve definitely fallen down a rabbit hole with the situation you’re in. You’re not the type to complain, though. 

You place your palms together on the floor, and push, letting your toes balance your way back up to full height. The feeling in your left leg goes dull, and starts to sparkle, static and overwhelm your nerves with the sudden rush of blood.

You feel it in your ears too, covering your heartbeat from the sweet release of kneeling. Your body collectively sighs, _thank God, thank God, thank God._ You’ll be thanking God for more later. 

Your eyes are still down cast, and he’s still standing next to you. “Face me,” he breathes out. 

You turn to the right and face him, ignoring the dull ache in your leg. 

You look to his mouth first. He’s still smiling sweetly. 

You let your eyes wonder and look to his silver mane, slightly shorter than it was when you had met in university, but it was tousled in disarray. It was almost as if he was pulling and twisting in impatience on the train ride home, or shoving fistfuls of it at his desk, while he slumped over monotonous paper work for the umpteenth time. 

You catch his eyes, his long eyelashes deceiving you into a kind stare. The crinkles around them never quite reach the definition of genuine. 

There’s a certain dampness now apparent near your core, and you can feel the underside of the body suit stick like glue.

Sugawara always made sure you were wet with anticipation before he started any of his antics.

“I want you to stand over the edge of the bed and bend with your ass up in the air.”

You silently walk over to your shared bed, the sheets a dark, two-toned grey.The bed frame is high enough that you can comfortable bend over. You start to think that this bed frame was chosen for a particular reason. You place your arms on the mattress, your hands still clasped, chained together. 

Your ass hangs in the open, only clothed by the thin, black stripe, tugging along the inner side of your folds. Your breasts hang, low and loose. The body suit does nothing to support them, and they threaten to spill out, seeking attention. 

_Smack._

Sugawara slaps his bare hand onto your left ass cheek, awakening more excitement in you. The sound slices through the tension, relaxing your back muscles as they involuntarily shy away from shock. 

He grabs the same cheek in his left hand, kneading the flesh underneath. You hear him sigh as he moves his fingers in waves, barely noticing that he has done the same with your right side. 

“Haaah…” You moan. He hasn’t done anything relatively special to receive this moan from you, but the sound topples out of your mouth unforgivingly, as simple as a breath and as enticing as an appetiser. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I would like a little taste before I fuck you senseless,” he sings, his tease dancing in the air. He leans closer to your clothed heat, and you feel his nose against your covered folds. He breathes in, and the act causes you to gasp and squirm, your legs buckling from the sensation. He breathes out, long and with content, the air brushing along your clit. 

Sugawara retracts, hardening at the thought of your excitement on his nose. His length is almost unbearable, painful from the confinement of his work slacks. If he wasn’t wearing black, the beads of pre-cum would have been visible, as they collect in one spot. 

The way your bodysuit is designed allows for it to be unbuttoned from the crotch. So, he does just that, in an excruciatingly long period of time.

He tentatively reaches, brushing his middle finger from your rose bud down to your slit in one long, languid motion. 

He pops open the first button. 

“You know what you do to me, don’t you?” 

The partial opening stings you, leaving you wanting to feel the cool air more. You’re overridden with various sensations. Excitement for what’s to come. Burning from Sugawara’s fingertips. Chills from how his demands strike a nerve in you.

He pops open the second button. 

“I’m absolutely parched _…_ ”

Your clit tingles in delight as the fabric rubs against you. You can feel how tight you are, your folds puffing up, red no doubt from sliding against your thighs, the fabric, the air. All you want him to do is touch you.

You can feel Sugawara move behind you. When you catch what he does, your eyes widen in shock and exhilaration. 

He rips open the final button. The cool air hits you like a freight train.

“… And downright _starving_.”

“K-Kōshi!” His name is caught between your lips and throat, tumbling out as a hard gasp. 

With his hands gripping your ass for good measure, his touches his tongue lightly on your clit, drawing small circles.

Your back gives out, your knees shake, and you bend over ever so slightly. Your hands grip the sheets for dear life from the swirls. They’re akin to a spell, they make you dizzy and slow down your thoughts unmeasurably. 

His tongue immediately jolts you, a spark running down your spine. He places the rest of his mouth over your pussy, and sucks gently.

“Aaaah, Kōshi…” You moan once more, your whines echoing in the room. They ricochet off the walls, and bounce right into his ears. 

Sugawara doesn’t even care that you’ve forgotten to call him Sir. Not with how sweet you’re sounding. 

Your cum spills sloppily, carefree, all over his nose and the corners of his mouth. It pools and gathers, dripping down the front of his chin and onto the floor. 

The heat is too much. It climbs with every breath you take, it rises with every beat of your heart. It doesn’t stop. The tightness chases you closer and closer. The ringing starts in your ears, and you nearly give in. Tears prick the corner of your when you realise that he had been swirling the letters of his name onto your clit. 

He releases you with a pop of his mouth, and you cry out, shaking and shivering from overstimulation. 

“Your pussy belongs to me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Upon hearing your response Sugawara groans, fulfilled with his evening meal. 

He stands and immediately moves his fingers to unbuckle his belt, zip down his fly, and free his dick from his boxer-briefs. They’re drenched with his pre-cum, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care enough to step out of his pants or undergarment. He doesn’t even care enough to take his shirt off. He just pulls it up lazily, and grips his cock in his hands.

He strokes himself, looking at your glistening pussy, watching it throb and ache. He sees how pink it is from the inside, how wet he’s made you. He looks at your folds, puffed and ready to take his full length. 

He pumps up and down, up and down, his breath picking up and visibly showing with each rise and fall of his chest. 

He sees your clit twitch, and he thinks its now a good time to fuck you now.

He presses the head of his dick nearer to your clit, sliding it up to your entrance. Your spine inadvertently arches, leaning back into his touch. He finishes pumping, and slides his dick into your pussy.

You both groan at the same time, the tension, the wanting, the longing - it all fades away with one smack. Your groans are guttural, birthed from somewhere deep inside you. 

He moves slowly at an an excruciatingly even pace for someone as hard as he is. He has one hand on your left hip, his right is keeping his shirt lifted. He’s working purely on his own stamina. 

Sugawara’s hips bounce off of your ass cheeks so smoothly, you wonder how he can keep his composure for as long as he has. 

“You’re so fucking tight. You’re so fucking wet. Who owns this pussy?” His voice is slightly strained. At the word pussy, his hips jerk, and they cause your breasts to sway heavily. They spill out of your body suit and smack against each other in repeated motions.

“You do,” you breath out, looking at your knuckles. They’re white. 

“Louder.”

“You do! Kōshi owns - ah - own this pussy,” you cry out. 

He takes this as his cue to forcibly slam into you. 

You continue crying out, the sounds unleashing out into the world like all of the ills spilling out of Pandora’s box. Sugawara’s dick dives deeper, filling you entirely. 

Sugawara takes his left hand off your hip and he dips his thumb shallowly into your anus, and you tighten up. Your eyes widen, your mouth forms an ‘o’ shape, and the tears spill from the pleasure.

“Yes… _Yes_!”

He laughs, dark and low. He’s had a revelation.

“I’m going to play with a plug - uh - next t-time.” He groans out. “You’re fucking filthy for liking that.”

His words affect you in a longing you’ve only ever felt around him. As he smacks more into you, the similar feeling of tightness chases you once more. 

You’re frustrated because your hands are chained together, but the pure pleasure of Sugawara fucking you from behind, ass up is enough to drown any rational thought that you may have had. 

He takes his thumb out and places it back on your hips. You think it couldn’t get any better, until he grips your hips, and slams at full force, sending an immeasurable amount of pleasure in waves. They ripple at your finger tips, they splash in curls inside your stomach, and they break and crash on your walls.

You constrict around his dick.

He takes his right hand quickly, bending over and reaches your clit. He’s moving recklessly now, his hand moving at any odd pace to play with your clit, swirling, pinching, adding pressure, removing pressure, tapping. Anything he can to get you to cum with him.

“Cum with me… I need it. I _need_ you to come.”

“I’m so close,” you whisper, the words falling out of your mouth like a sacred prayer. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming… Aaaah!”

You both moan in sync, the tightness in both of your stomachs finally reaching it’s long-awaited release. The sound is long and drawn out, reaching from the pits of Sugawara’s chest and out of his mouth. 

Sugawara beats you by seconds, his cum spilling out of his twitching cock. With every slam, his cum covers his dick and mixes with yours, creating a pool of swirled clear and white excitement. He slows as he rides the feeling out with you.

You shake at the knees, your arms no longer able to hold you. Your elbows drop, your face smashes into the duvet, and drool pours down the corner of your mouth and onto the grey material. You feel your eyes roll to the back of your head as he spazzes his movements. They’re quick, uncontrolled, and with one final, sharp smack, they slow. 

Your clit responds to his fingers as if Sugawara had pressed a button and ordered you to cum. You cry out onto the bed, destroyed and panting, your pussy clenching onto his cock for dear life. 

He halts to a stop eventually, and pulls out of your with a slide. You feel your legs give way, and you push yourself onto the mattress. It’s empty, but not unenjoyable. 

You feel your juices trickle down your clit, with some trickling down your thighs. They way they move still feel so sensual, you couldn’t help but spasm with your whole body.

Sugawara holds his dick in his hands. He’s still hard and absolutely covered with cum from his pubic bone to his balls. 

He stares at his handy work, and sighs. He can’t believe how wet you got tonight. 

Your pussy is an absolute masterpiece.

You don’t even feel the tightness in your wrists while you come back down to Earth. You were just fucked senseless and couldn’t give a shit about what else happens from this point forward. You could die a happy woman. 

“You were such a good girl tonight,” he pants out, “I guess I’ll pamper you.” You smile into the mattress, still panting along with him. 

“What’s the treat?” You ask breathless. You roll your body over, turning to face your husband.

He’s smiling, the crinkles finally reaching his eyes. It’s soft, loving, and born out of pure adoration.

You study him again, his cream shirt now crinkled - no remnants of the morning-press you had spent time to perfect. His slacks are pooled at his ankles, with his boxer-briefs just above them. His cock, glistening in all its perfect glory is standing at attention in the palm of his hand. It may as well have been your existence in his palm, considering that you were going to hang on his every word for the next 24 hours. 

“Once I uncuff you, get you and I cleaned, we can talk about that dress you were eyeing last week.”

You laugh heartily and let your head collapse back onto the bed. The sound is sensitive to his ears, he swears he can feel the texture of it. It’s velvet, it’s the colour of red, it’s smooth and perfect. It sounds sweet, if not sweeter than the moans previous.

“I love you, my darling wife.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vist me @ meldve.tumblr.com


End file.
